Le Chat du Cheshire recherche l'âme soeur
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Un chat, un lièvre, un chapelier, et un loir, la combinaison parfaite.


_Konichiwa ! Enfin la Bretagne, trop cool ! _

_( Kelly : ouais sauf quand il flotte ) Oui je sais Kelly a pas pu s'empêcher de venir, quelle pot de colle. Me voici avec un petit ( ou pas XD ) OS sur Ciel in Wonderland. Bonne lecture ^^._

Le paysage ressemblait à une forêt aux arbres morts, déserte. Pas un seul brin d'herbe ou souffle de vent, tout était silencieux. Les corbeaux volaient dans le ciel gris. Une jeune fille sortit d'une vieille bâtisse avant d'être emmenée par des subordonnés de la Reine de coeur. Il s'agissait du Comte Ciel Phantomhive, transformé en Alice contre son gré. Elle errait au Pays des Merveilles depuis un bon-moment déjà. Mais revenons à nos moutons. La seule et unique maison se trouvant au beau milieu de ce milieu inhospitalié, dégagait une athmosphère plutôt loufoque. Elle ne donnait pas vraiment envie de s'y arrêter. Ses murs semblaient avoir quelques centaines d'années de part leurs nombreuses fissures et il manquait au toit plusieurs briques rouges qui le constituaient. Cela devait être une habitation laissée à l'abandon. Des plantes grimpantes avaient pris possession des grilles et il ne poussait plus aucun brun d'herbe. Cependant, en entrant dans le jardin de la vieille bâtisse, on pouvait distinguer trois personnes, curieusement vêtues. Un portait des oreilles de loir, un autre des oreilles de lapin et il semblerait que le troisième soit le seul normal, à première vue. Serait-ce le Lièvre de Mars, le Loir dormeur et le Chapelier fou ? La ressemblance était frappante. Après tout, dans ce monde fantastique, tout peut arriver. Les trois hommes prenaient le thé autour d'une table sur laquelle étaient posés divers plats et sucreries. Une étrange athmosphère régnait ici. Ils discutaient entre eux de sujets que les humains jugeraient ennuyeux et complètement absurde. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, nos hommes n'étaient pas humains, ce sont des shinigamis.

- Ronald Knox, combien d'âmes avez-vous faucher aujourd'hui ? Demanda le lièvre tout en regardant le contenu de sa tasse.

- ZZZ. Répondit le loir entre deux ronflements. ZZZZZ...

- Réveillez-vous fainéant ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir !

- Tu t'y prends mal William. Fit le chapelier. Regarde. RONALD, JOLIE FILLE A TROIS METRES !

- Hein où ça ? Déclara le blond, réveillé. Où est-elle Undertaker ?

- Juste devant toi, huhu... la jeunesse... Ria le croque-mort en désignant une silhouette féminine s'approchant d'eux.

- My Lady, bienvenue au thé des fous, je suis le Loir dormeur. Enchanté. Le salua-t-elle en lui baisant sa main habillée d'un gant noir, comme celui qu'il portait.

- Ronald, je t'aime bien mais ne vas pas trop loin. Expliqua la jeune femme.

Mais était-ce réellement une jeune femme ? Sa voix était anormalement grave et ses épaules, larges. Ronald l'observa attentivement et comprit.

- Grell-senpai ? Excusez-moi, je suis désolé. Je vous ai pris pour une femme...

- Merci, je suis flatté de ta petite attention.

Ronald devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Grell en revanche était aux anges. Une chose semblait changé chez lui, il portait des oreilles et une queue de chat. Que faisait-il ici ? Lui-aussi s'était retrouvé dans ce monde par erreur ? Cette question restera sans réponse. Il se joignit aux trois hommes pour prendre le thé. William remonta ses lunettes et souffla. Apparamment la visite surprise du roux ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il s'en serait bien passé. Alice avait rencontré toutes ces étranges personnes auparavant. Grell l'avait conduit jusqu'au thé des fous et les trois autres shinigamis lui avaient conseillé de ne pas se rendre au royaume de coeur. Mais cette Alice, aussi têtue soit-elle, s'était résolue à rendre une petite visite à la Reine, à ses risques et périles. Nos quatre dieux de la mort pariaient sur le sort qui lui serait réservé au château. Soit elle serait décapitée ou alors, dans le meilleur des cas, elle réussirait à s'enfuir. Toutefois, il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive. Un pesant silence s'installa dans le jardin. Certains s'en feraient-ils pour Alice ? Impossible, les shinigamis ne créent pas de liens affectifs avec les humains. Ce fut Grell qui brisa le calme, il esquissa un sourire félin à William.

- Willi, tu accepterais de m'embrasser ?

Commença-t-il en se rapprochant du lièvre de Mars.

- Non Grell ! Il en est hors de question ! Répondit-il d'un coup de Death Scythe.

- Allez s'il-te-plaît. Juste un tout petit.

- Non.

- S'il-te-plaît. Le supplia-t-il en papillotant des yeux avec un air de chien battu ( ou plutôt devrais-je dire de chat battu XD ).

- ...Bon d'accord.

- Oui !

- Mais uniquement si tu réponds correctement à cette question.

- Pas de problème. Pour un baiser de mon prince, je serais prêt à vider l'eau d'un lac avec une petite cuillère. Vas-y pose ta question.

- Très bien.

Undertaker déposa une sonette en face du roux et Ronald lui mit un chapeau rouge sur la tête. William prit une profonde respiration puis remonta ses lunettes.

- Question : « Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? »

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question stupide ?

- Réponds Grell !

- Mais comment je peux savoir moi ?

- Héhé, le chat du Cheshire aurait-il un cerveau peu développé ? Ricana le Chapelier fou.

- Ça va vieux fou ! L'insulta Grell. Voyons...ils finissent tous par le son [o] !

- Mauvaise réponse. Fit William en rajustant ses verres.

Lorsque le lièvre prononça ces deux derniers mots, une trappe s'ouvrit sous Grell. Pris par surprise, il tomba dans un gouffre semblant sans fond. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une longue chute qu'il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Il se redressa le corps tout endolori, se posant de multiples questions quant à l'endroit où il avait atterri. Les murs n'étaient pas solides mais gazeux. De divers objets flottaient dans cette dimension. Un grondement fit trembler le sol.

Pendant ce temps-là, les trois shinigamis regardaient, silencieux, la trappe où était tombé Grell.

- William, tu ne l'as pas tué dis-moi ? Demanda Undertaker intrigué.

- Non, je l'ai juste envoyer dans une autre dimension. S'il veut survivre, il devra lutter. Ne dit-on pas que les chats détestent les chiens ?

Autre endroit, autre situation. Grell se retrouvait en face d'un immense chien blanc aux yeux rouges. La gueule grande ouverte, il bondit sur le flamboyant faucheur. Mais celui-ci, trop exité de voir un aussi beau « toutou », esquissa un large sourire, dévoilant des dents aiguisées telles un requin. Face à ces crocs ( bah oui c'est un chat ), le chien des enfers recula et disparu aussitôt. Rien ne pouvait résister devant le sourire menaçant et psychopathe du roux. Fier de sa victoire, il sautilla de joie et envoya des baisers à des personnages imaginaires ( bah c'est Grell ). Une vive lumière blanche vint éclairer la pièce, rendant presque aveugle notre dieu de la mort. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva quelques secondes après devant les trois autres hommes. Il bondit vers William comme pour l'embrasser.

- Non Grell, tu n'as pas encore répondu correctement à ma question.

- Maieuh...

- Tu réessayes ou tu abandonnes ?

- Je vais recommencer et ce jusqu'à ce que je réussisse.

- Bien. Alors question « Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? » ( Bis XD )

- ...euh...ils ont tous les deux des pieds sur lesquelles se poser ?

- Mauvaise réponse...humhum. Ricana-t-il discrètement.

Grell les yeux fixés sur William, n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter la trappe qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il retomba une nouvelle fois. L'espace dans lequel il se retrouva différait totalement de celui où il était tombé quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'y avait aucun mur mais un ciel bleu et un océan ( océan, mer, fleuve ou marre ? ^^ ) à perte de vue. Le banc de sable blanc sous ses pieds était chaud et doux, un vrai paradis pour lui qui aimait le luxe. Cependant, ce paysage magnifique allait vite se transformer en enfer. L'eau montait à une rapidité impressionante et le rouquin allait bientôt se retrouver les pieds dans l'eau. Les chats craignent ce liquide froid.

Tandis qu'un subissait un important traumatisme quant à l'idée d'être mouillé, un certain Lièvre de Mars riait aux éclats pour la première fois de sa vie. La réponse complètement stupide du Chat du Cheshire l'avait bien amusé. Son visage semblait plus chaleureux, et presque détendu.

Grell avait à présent les pieds dans l'eau. En à peine une minute, l'ilot avait totalement disparu. S'il voulait survivre, il devait vite trouver une solution. Seulement voilà, difficile de réfléchir sous un soleil de plomb quand vos jambes font des claquettes. L'eau lui arrivait au menton et le chat n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir respirer. De plus, il ne savait pas nager. Qui allait le secourir ? Allait-il mourir sans avoir embrasser son Will ? Et pire encore, sans avoir perdu sa virginité ? Tant de questions se précipitaient dans son esprit. Mais avant même qu'il eu le temps de prendre sa respiration, il se retrouva totalement immergé. Sa longue cheveulure flamboyante flottait dans la mer. Il allait bientôt manquer d'air. Il ne pouvait plus apercevoir la surface, sa fin était-elle proche ? Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et ses forces l'abandonnèrent, il avait perdu connaissance.

Peu de temps après, le rouquin ouvrit ses paupières et pensait être dans l'au-delà. Toutefois, ce n'était pas l'autre monde mais bien celui qu'il connaissait, le Wonderland. Une silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui le regardait fixement.

- Grell ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mmh...Will ? Murmura faiblement le roux. Comment ce fait-il que je sois encore en vie ?

- Tu as été sauvé.

- Par qui ?

- ...

- C'est William qui t'a sorti de l'eau. Il a plongé et t'a récupéré avant que tu ne te noies. Expliqua Undertaker.

- C'est vrai Will ?

- ...oui. Je n'allais pas te laisser périr dans l'eau avant que tu ais pu répondre correctement à ma question.

- Tu veux dire que tu attends le baiser avec impatience ?

- Non. Mais tu nous amuse tellement qu'il serait dommage que tu disparaisse.

- Oui c'est vrai ça tombe sous le sens.

- Tu réessaies la question ?

- D'accord ! Déclara-t-il avec détermination.

- Dans ce cas je répètes ma question « Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? »

- Ils n'ont aucun point commun !

- ...bonne réponse. Tu vois tu as réussi.

- Yes, I'm the best ! DEATH !

- Bravo, tu as su prouver que le chat du Cheshire n'est pas si idiot qu'il n'y paraît. Se moqua le Chapelier fou en frappant dans ses mains.

- Félicitations senpai ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. S'exclama Ronald. Allez William-senpai, votre promesse.

- Taisez-vous Knox ! Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire ! Eclata le brun.

- Huhu... Ricana le faucheur aux cheveux d'argent.

- Grell, approche !

- Willi enfin tu acceptes mon amour pour toi ! Je suis si heureux !

- Ne te méprends pas. Je suis un homme de confiance et je tiendrais parole.

Il s'avança vers Grell qui trépignait d'impatience. Il agrippa ses épaules et le plaqua contre le grillage auquel s'acrochait le lierre. Il plongea son regard froid dans celui du chat. Ce dernier frissonna sur le coup. Il retira les lunettes rouges du faucheur et les mit dans la poche de sa veste. Il en fit de même pour sa propre monture, chose exeptionnelle de sa part. Il effleura le menton du shinigami puis s'en empara totalement. Le brun approcha lentement sa tête de celle du roux, son regard toujours dans le sien. Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de son parternaire. Sa tête se rapprochait de plus en plus de plus de celle de Grell, à un tel point que le dieu rouge pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son supérieur. Finalement, William déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, tout à fait comme l'homme aux longs cheveux flamboyants se l'imaginait. Leurs bouches s'unissaient et leurs langues dansaient sensuellement ensemble. Un langoureux baiser comme en avait toujours rêvé Grell. Ce fut le lièvre qui arrêta le plaisir. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre était trop intense, s'il avait continué, il aurait perdu la raison et probablement sauté sur le rouquin. Ce dernier, tremblait d'extase. Ce baiser l'avait mis dans un état secondaire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son supérieur irait jusqu'à l'embrasser...avec la langue. Le paysage se mit à défiler rapidement. Bientôt on ne pourrait plus rien distinguer. Tous les shinigamis présents disparurent dans une vive lumière. Le jardin était vide, seul la table restait encore. On aurait dit qu'une tornade s'était abbatue au thé des fous. Tout était sans dessus dessous, les tasses et leur contenu était renversés sur la nappe. Ciel ou plutôt Alice, venait de quitter le Wonderland, vivante.

Grell se réveilla dans son bureau, assis sur une chaise. Il avait à nouveau changé de dimension. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était au royaume des dieux de la mort et ses oreilles ainsi que sa queue de chat avaient disparu. Il sortit et se précipita dans la pièce où travaillait son supérieur adoré. Ouf, il y était, encore endormi. Pour le réveiller, il passa une main sur la joue de William. Celui-ci le regarda d'un oeil mauvais. Lui non plus ne portait plus ses oreilles de lapin et ses étranges vêtements. Il s'assit sur le bureau et fixa le brun.

- Will, tu veux bien m'embrasser à nouveau ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

- Mais pourtant tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas l'air de détester.

- Tout-à-l'heure ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais embrassé Grell, tu te fais des idées.

- Mais...

- William-senpai, Grell-senpai ! Vous êtes tous ici, ouf. S'écria Ronald en accourant visiblement essouflé d'avoir couru.

- Nous n'avons pas bouger d'ici. Répondit William.

- Mais, il y a encore quelques minutes nous étions au Pays des Merveilles. Et je dois dire senpai, que je vous préférais avec vos oreilles de lapin.

- PARDON ? Vous délirez complètement Knox ! Pourquoi me serais-je déguisé en lapin.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'était le Wonderland.

- C'est absurde. Bref…voici la liste d'âmes humaines à récupérer. Je la transfert dans vos Death Book.

- Mais Will, aujourd'hui on est samedi, et le week-end on travaille pas.

- ...

- William, Grell, Ronald, où étiez-vous passé bon sang ? Déclara Éric en faisant une entrée fracassante dans le bureau.

- La prochaine fois prévenez nous quand vous partez toute une journée. Fit Alan.

- Toute une journée ? S'écria le faucheur de gestion. Mais...nous n'avons pas quitté la Shinigami Socity !

- Bien sûr que si. Personne ne vous a vu durant toute la journée. Justifia Éric.

- Bref. Quel jour sommes-nous par conséquent ?

- Le samedi 14 février, senpai. Rétorqua Ronald.

- Le 14 février ? S'écria Grell en sautant de joie. Mais c'est le Valentine's day ! Mon cher Will, tu sais ce que ça signifie.

- Je préfèrerais l'ignorer. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu ne me sautes pas dessus sans prévenir. Enfin, sortez tous d'ici ! Tous sans exception ! Ordonna le brun en foudroyant Grell du regard.

Ils sortirent tous bien sagement, sans se faire prier. Aucun ne voulait avoir à faire au regard polaire de leur supérieur. Même le rouquin obéit, étrange. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Éric avait entrainé Alan dans sa chambre ( non pas de yaoi s'il-vous-plaît ) pour célèbrer la fête des amoureux entre-eux. Ronald était descendu sur Terre pour sortir avec plein de filles. Pendant que tout ce petit monde batifollait, le rouquin emballait un objet. Il serait bien entendu destiné à William.

Le brun faisait une pile de formulaires pour s'occuper lorsqu'une tornade rouge fit tout dégringoler. Son dur labeur fut annéanti en une fraction de secondes. Grell tendit un petit paquet rouge à son supérieur orné d'un ruban de la même couleur. Il ouvrit sous l'oeil impatient du dieu flamboyant... C'était une carotte crue.

- Pourquoi une carotte ? Demanda William.

- Tu es sensé aimer ça, tu étais un lapin.

- Un lièvre pour être exact.

- Oh Willi, tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Ou alors tu jouais la comédie tout-à-l'heure ?

- Je ne te répondrais pas.

- Méchant. Et moi j'ai pas de cadeau ?

- Le baiser de tout-à-l'heure ne t'a pas suffit ?

- C'était cela mon cadeau ?

- Non, c'est ça.

Le coeur de Grell se mit à battre fort, très fort. William se leva et se plaça en face de lui. Il le poussa violemment en arrière sur le bureau et lui emprisonna les poignets.

- Will, que fais-tu ?

- Tais-toi.

Le brun passa une main le long du torse du dieu et dénoua le ruban rayé qui fermait le haut de sa chemise. Il remonta sa main vers le menton de Grell et l'emprisonna. Il passa son autre main sous la tête de celui-ci. Puis, se penchant vers lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres. L'homme flamboyant prenait la même couleur que sa cheveulure. La langue de William vint se lover contre celle de son partenaire. Ils jouaient tout les deux. Ce fut après une bonne minute qu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Le roux, engourdi par le plaisir, esquissa un sourire. Le brun le lui retourna.

- Grell, je t'aime. Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- ...c'est vrai ?

- Oui, sinon je ne te le dirais pas, réfléchis.

- Je suis si heureux, moi aussi je t'aime Willy.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois passionément et langoureusement. Finalement, William était tombé sous le charme du beau roux sans doute à force de lui faire sans cesse des remontrances. Le bonheur était au rendez-vous.

Ce soir-là, la Saint-Valentin se passa dans une ambiance romantique. Grell et William la passèrent à s'embrasser et à se cajoler. Éric et Alan allèrent dans un champ d'éricas en fleur. Ils rentrèrent des pétales roses pâles dans les cheveux et s'embrassèrent également. Ronald passa une soirée dans un bar avec un harem de jolies filles autour de lui. La vie était belle chez les shinigamis et elle le serait éternellement désormais.

_Alors alors ? _

_J'ai été plutôt inspiré aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que reprendre le thème de Ciel in Wonderland était une bonne idée. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. _

_Sayonara_


End file.
